


Night's Still Young

by leighwrites



Series: Leigh's Request Time [4]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, we getting fluffy in this bitch tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighwrites/pseuds/leighwrites
Summary: Tumblr prompt sent in by my darling Sara.You can request and/or prompt over at @aizeninlefox





	Night's Still Young

**** Eddie Kaspbrak hated it when Richie Tozier dragged him into the bar scene. There were just too many people. Too many  _ sweaty  _ people, and it freaked him out more often than not. However, he’d still go because Richie was his boyfriend. His boyfriend who was dumb enough to try and get into fights he couldn’t win, and Eddie would be there to either pull Richie away, or knock the guy flat on his ass.

It just depended which one came first.

More often than not, it was the latter. 

“Eddie! I’m glad you came out!” An already extremely tipsy Beverly called, squeezing through the throng of people near the bar to reach him; throwing her arms around him and spilling some of her drink down the back of his neck.

“Bev!” Eddie all but shrieked, jumping up from his stool and reaching behind him to try and wipe some of the alcohol from the back of his neck.

Great, he was going to smell like beer when he woke up tomorrow.

“I’m sorry!” Beverly said, quickly shoving her glass onto the bar top and rooting through her bag for a tissue which she promptly used to wipe the back his neck with. “So, you came.”

“Yeah. I wasn’t going to miss Bill’s birthday. It’s not everyday that you turn thirty. Big milestone.”

Beverly giggled, stuffing the damp tissue into the back pocket of her jeans ( _ gross,  _ Eddie thought), before she grabbed her drink again with one hand, the other wrapping around his wrist. “Come on, we have a booth near the window!”

Eddie grabbed his drink hastily as Beverly dragged him through the throng of people. He couldn’t see Richie anywhere nearby when they reached the booth, but the lack of Bill at the table suggested that the two of them had snuck out for a cigarette.

“I found Eddie! Won’t Richie be pleased?” Beverly said, proud of her find as she ushered Eddie into the booth next to Stan who had his head resting against Mike’s shoulder.

“Good, maybe he’ll stop complaining about not being able to find him,” Stan grumbled. Mike chuckled and pecked at his temple.

“How long ago did he find you?” Eddie asked as Beverly slid into the booth across from him, putting herself directly next to Ben.

“About five minutes ago. He can do a  _ lot  _ of complaining in such a short time.”

“I was literally right where he left - idiot.”

Stan raised his glass. “I’ll drink to that one.”

There was a round of laughter from the booth as everyone grabbed their glass and took a drink to Richie’s stupidity of somehow misplacing Eddie.

“Eds!” Richie cheered as he returned to the booth, sliding in next to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “I missed you!”

“It’s been twenty minutes at the most.” Eddie deadpanned.

Richie huffed and then smacked a sloppy wet kiss to his cheek. “You’re my boyfriend, I’m allowed to miss you even if I’m away from you for  _ one  _ minutes.”

“One minutes...” Stan repeated, shaking his head in disappointment. “And  _ this  _ guy earns more than any of us...”

“Come on now, Stan.” Mike hid his smile by burying his face into the golden curls of his husband. “Richie works hard for his money.”

Bill rolled his eyes, a teasing smile on his face. “He doesn’t earn more than me.”

“I’d argue with that if you didn’t just make a  _ fuck load  _ from that new book.” Richie grumbled, sipping at his beer.

Beverly collapsed into a fit of giggles. “You know, it’s funny. When we’re all together like this… it’s like we’re kids again.”

“Just without the shitty closed minded town.” Stan said, now sitting upright between Mike and Eddie. “I do not miss Derry.”

“A toast.” Richie said, sarcastically raising his glass. “To the shithole we left behind twelve years ago.” The group around him mirrored the sarcastic toast before drinking. “So, Billiam, where is the lovely Audra tonight?”

Bill lowered his glass to the table. “Working.”

“That woman works too hard.” Richie shot a look at Eddie. “Just like someone else I know.”

“I’ll fucking fight you, Tozier.” Eddie snapped.

“You know the rule, Eds. The only fighting we do has to be done in a bed, otherwise what the fuck is the point?”

Stan choked on his drink and Mike pat at his back lightly.

It was just after midnight when they’d finished celebrating Bill’s birthday and Richie and Eddie made it back to their shared apartment. Richie seemed, for the most part, still fairly sober. Which was a miracle itself. He was currently humming a song Eddie couldn’t place since it was so quiet, sauntering his way towards the living room.

“Eds, get your butt in here!”

“It’s after midnight, Che! I’m fucking  _ tired. _ ” Eddie snapped in the direction of the living room.

“ **The night’s still young,** Eds. Get in here.”

Eddie groaned but headed into the living room anyway. Richie was fiddling with something on the CD player before a familiar song played, and Richie had thankfully kept the music quiet so their neighbours wouldn’t complain.

“Is this -”

Richie nodded with a hum, grabbing Eddie’s hands and forcing him into a slow dance as  _ I don’t wanna miss thing  _ filled the air around them. “We danced to this at Bill’s eighteenth, do you remember that?”

Eddie snorted. Of course he remembered dancing to this. Ben and Beverly had been dancing to it too, and they had been far more impressive at it than Richie had. Richie was tall and gangly. It didn’t make for good dancing. However…

“You got better.” Eddie noted.

“I had a good teacher.” Richie praised, wrapping his arms around Eddie and resting his chin against the top of his head. “You were a very patient man.”

“Couldn’t have you falling over your own legs at prom.” Eddie joked.

Richie snorted. “No, I guess you couldn’t.” He pulled back from the position briefly, tilting his head down to press a kiss to Eddie’s forehead. “You know, it’s officially the day after Bill’s birthday.”

“I thought you said it wasn’t a new day until you’d slept?”

“I say a lot of things, Eds.”

“Don’t -”

“Twelve years and you still complain. Though I noticed it’s less.”

Eddie grinned up at him. “You grew on me.”

“You know, this is also twelve years since we started dating.” Richie mused, tapping his fingers lightly against Eddie’s back. “You yelled at me for dancing with you and kissing you.”

Eddie grimaced. “I remember.”

Richie made a soft tutting noise. “You said it was just because I was drunk.”

“And then you shoved me up the wall of Bill’s hallway and kissed me sober.”

“And then you yelled at me again!”

“The wall hurt!” Eddie defended, though the smile was back on his face. “You told me you loved me, and that you’d loved me since we were kids.”

“And then you hit me.”

“You had a reputation.”

Richie turned them effortlessly in the middle of the living room. “Yeah, I did. I dated a lot of people, and it always ended badly because they weren’t you. But at that party when you kissed me back, I knew where you stood.”

“Great, it was a test.” Eddie rolled his eyes fondly. “You could have just asked me. You’re my best friend. I don’t keep anything from you.”

“I thought it would be impolite to be like, ‘ _ Yo, Eddie Spaghetti, you gay?’ _ ”

Eddie was laughing now. They’d stopped dancing, simply staring at each other as the song came to an end. “So, why the sudden trip down memory lane?”

“I’ve been thinking. We’ve been together a while. Dynamic duo and all that. What do you think about getting married someday?”

“Did you just fucking ask me to marry you at twelve-thirty in the morning on our twelfth year anniversary of dating?”

“Huh.” Richie started laughing, the sound contagious enough that Eddie was soon laughing with him. “I guess I did - wow that’s  _ so  _ fucking corny - don’t tell Stan. He won’t let me live that down.”

“Yes.”

“No! Eddie I’m serious don’t -”

Eddie grabbed at Richie’s face, fixating the other man’s attention onto him. “I meant to the marriage thing, idiot.”

Richie grinned, surging forward for a kiss. “Great, then in one year we’re gonna get married.”

“Not a year today, though. That’s too corny even for me. Also, I have one condition.”

“If it’s the jokes, Eds, I’m sorry to tell you but they’re my source of income.”

“No. You take my name because I swear to fuck if I have to tell the entire world how to say Tozier all the time I’ll murder something.”

Richie chuckled. “Yeah, okay. I’ll become Richard Kaspbrak and when people ask why I’ll be like,  _ ‘Cause none of you fuckers can say Tozier correctly’. _ ”


End file.
